


heart beat becoming unstable

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: exo pwp [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Badly written porn, Dirty Talk, I've decided now: praise kink, Intercrural Sex, Light Spanking, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, badly written dirty talk, badly written praise, cock worship?, face fucking, lapslock, lower case, overuse of petnames, praise kink?, smut but with no sex, sucking cock, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: kyungsoo blinked, wide eyes looking at sehun in confusion as he processed his request.‘you want me to... what?’ kyungsoo asked, setting down his book and taking off his reading glasses. sehun fidgeted under his stare.‘I want you to let me suck your dick.’ sehun repeated(or just a long, descriptive ride about Sehun sucking Kyungsoo's cock and loving every minute of it.)





	1. swallow me up and feel it

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say here but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
> this is a new writing style I'm testing out, so let me know if this formatting is weird  
> This is filth but the next fic I post will be dirtier than filth so look forward to that friends :)  
> (hint: daddy kink, chansoo)

kyungsoo blinked, wide eyes looking at sehun in confusion as he processed his request.  
‘you want me to... what?’ kyungsoo asked, setting down his book and taking off his reading glasses. sehun fidgeted under his stare. ‘ _maybe this was a bad idea...I should've just asked baek._ ’ but he knew why he didn't go to his elder in the first place, he just wanted to justify his regret beyond the embarrassment and shame he currently felt.

‘I want you to let me suck your dick.’ sehun repeated, not missing the way kyungsoo's eyes dilated. he slowly got up from his desk chair, gelled black hair falling into his eyes as he moved closer to sehun. he had just gotten off work and was reading when sehun approached him. he was still dressed in his teaching clothes; dark slacks and a crisp white button up, that was now folded along his forearms.  
‘are you sure you should be asking me? I would think baekhyun would be the better choice.’ kyungsoo mumbled, stopping right in front of sehun. he fought off a shiver, kyungsoo's body heat radiating off of him in waves. ' _he was always the warmest during cuddle time._ ’ he absently thought, cheeks flushing under kyungsoo's heavy stare.

‘baek-hyung said that you were the one he practiced on, so I thought it'd be better to go to you..?’ he wanted it to come out smoothly, hiding the real reason behind his request, but the words were said quietly, trailing off into a question. it wasn't like he was lying either, baekhyun did try his cocksucking skills on kyungsoo. but that was years ago, during their early college days. it was a little crazy because he'd never thought kyungsoo and baekhyun fucked, but he guessed that it was a hectic time for them both. ' _was this really okay? baek said it was, but he could've just been fucking with me. he doesn't look all that sure...fuck I should've just asked dae. he would've let me without question. that and I wouldn't have just embarrassed myself in front of my super hot older roommate I totally don't have a crush on._ ’ the last part was thought with enough sarcasm that sehun almost snorted at his own foolishness, mouth working to swallow down his bitterness when kyungsoo only seemed to stare at him, eyes unreadable and jaw slightly clenched.

‘nevermind. it was a silly request in the first place.’ he waved a hand in the air, using his bangs to hide his expression. he stepped back, body twisting to the side as he readied himself to walk away with at least some of his dignity.  
‘sorry for the trouble, kyungsoo-hyung. I'll just go ask dae-’ he turned to leave, chest heavy with the sting of rejection but a hand on his wrist stopped him. he looked back, a spike of heat running down his spine and straight to his dick when he saw how dark kyungsoo's eyes got.  
‘no.’ was it just him or did kyungsoo's voice get deeper?  
‘n-no?’ he bit his tongue when his voice came out breathy. ' _jesus fucking christ, sehun. you couldn't be more obvious if you even tried._ ’ 

‘no. if you're serious about this, I don't really mind.’ he said, slowly pulling sehun closer until he could feel kyungsoo's breath puffing against his chin.  
'and it isn't silly, sehun. you know I'm always here if you need me for anything.’ he added, eyes softening when sehun made a low, surprised noise. he felt like he was dreaming, but the hands holding him and the warm breath blowing near his lips were telling him otherwise.  
‘r-really? so I can-’ his breath stuttered, kyungsoo's hand spreading out against his lower back. fingertips dug into his pale flesh, nails lightly scratching down the small of his back. his other hand held sehun's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it downwards do that sehun was staring directly into kyungsoo's eyes. sehun’s hands were raised awkwardly in the air for a few moments before he hesitantly set then on kyungsoo's shoulders. he hummed, grip tightening on sehun’s lower back and chin as he stepped a bit closer.

‘yes, sehun. you can suck my cock.’ he huffed, lips quirked into a small grin as he gently ran his thumb under sehun’s bottom lip. the intimate touch had sehun's knees weakening, cock growing half hard in his sweatpants. ‘ _he’s barely touched me and I'm already halfway hard. am I really this desperate?_ ’ but even as he wondered, he knew the answer. this crush on his roommate had been eating him up for nearly a year and a half, and now he was so close to him. he could feel the strength in kyungsoo's shoulders, the muscles shifting as he moved. he couldn't help himself, sliding his hands down to lightly squeeze at his biceps. kyungsoo snorted, eyes gaining a glint that made sehun shiver. he was so, so, so close that it nearly drove him insane. he was close enough to see the moles scattered across his chin and the side of his neck, to see the gentle curl of his eyelashes, to smell his aftershave and natural masculine scent. ‘ _my body feels like it's on fire._ ’

‘I have one question before we begin, though.’ sehun nodded, a little too distracted by kyungsoo's full lips. they were so pink and looked so fucking _soft. ‘he must be a great kisser. god, imagine those lips wrapped around my cock. fuck._ ’ he swallowed back his whimper, looking into kyungsoo's intense stare as he felt his cock twitch again. his eyes...they were so deep and dark and inviting. it made him want to completely expose himself to kyungsoo.  
‘why do you wanna practice how to suck dick? you got a secret boyfriend we don't know about?’ kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, voice slightly humorous but eyes completely serious. sehun swallowed again.  
‘um...well...I just really wanna know? in case I ever get a boyfriend or something.’ he mumbled. it's not like he could just say, ‘ _oh, I just really like things in my mouth and I have a huge fucking crush on you and when you combine the two, you get why not suck your cock?_ ’ yeah, that would _totally_ go over well.

kyungsoo hummed, eyes dropping to his mouth. sehun felt his heart beat double in speed, blood rushing to his ears as kyungsoo dragged him back over to his desk. he sat down in his swivel chair, legs spread and arms resting on the armrests. he looked completely at ease, gaze heavy but calm as he stared at sehun. sehun stood there, watching him back because it was really happening. he was finally going to satisfy his curiosity and provide himself with so much wet dream fodder. ' _even if I don't get the courage to confess, I can totally jack off to the memory of this._ ’  
‘get on your knees, sehun.’ sehun was quick to obey, falling onto his knees in between kyungsoo's spread legs. sehun looked back up at kyungsoo, getting a raised eyebrow in return.  
‘open my pants now, sehun.’ he sounded faintly amused, chuckling when sehun flinched.  
‘yeah, r-right.’ he mumbled, trying to keep his face a neutral color. this wasn't exactly his first time going down on a guy, but ever since meeting kyungsoo, he lost the motivation to even look for a quick fuck. that was almost a year ago, so excuse him for being more than a little rusty. ‘ _that and I wanna suck the soul right out of your dick so much and I really don’t wanna disappoint you and-._ ’ he stopped himself, taking in a quiet breath before he reached for his zipper.

the zipper was loud in the room, causing another blush to crawl up the back of his neck. he didn't need kyungsoo to tell him what to do next, fingers pulling down his slacks until they revealed his black underwear. he peeked up at kyungsoo through his lashes, mouth going dry at the look he received. ' _okay, so far so good._ ’ he trained his eyes back onto the bulge sitting in front of his face, pleasantly surprised that kyungsoo was already half hard. ' _oh god, he looks so big._ ’ his cock was already hard and leaking when he fell to his knees, but the sight of kyungsoo spread out before him, muscular thighs and tan skin out on display, had him letting out an involuntary whine. kyungsoo blinked, mouth curling up into a half smirk as he made himself more comfortable, shoving his crotch even closer to sehun's face, nearly touching his nose.

his eyelids drooped from the close proximity, mouth parting open as he leaned forward. he mouthed wetly along the hard ridge, sighing when he felt it thicken under his tongue. he pulled back, eagerly slipping his fingers under the waistband and tugging it down. he was so close to his crotch that when his dick popped out, it hit sehun on the cheek with a wet 'slap’. sehun let out a small moan, turning to lap at the tip as he pulled the rest of kyungsoo's underwear down. the musky and salty taste made him hungry for more, flattening his tongue and licking a prominent vein on the side. he scooted back some to see what his cock looked like. he wasn't disappointed in the slightest.

his dick was cut, a bit above average size and so fucking _thick_. a sharp tingle went through his body, his ass clenching on nothing as he imagined the feeling of his cock pounding into him. he felt the insides of his mouth water, imagining how wide his mouth would stretch when taking at all in. and he was gonna take it _all_ in goddammit, even if it took him hours, he was gonna fucking deepthroat the shit outta the cock in front of him. ‘ _and maybe get fucked in the process._ ’ although he wasn't holding his breath on that last thought.

‘are you just gonna stare, or are you gonna do something?’ kyungsoo asked, head tilted to the side, shadows making the cords of muscle on his neck stand out. sehun shivered, nodding his head and wrapping his hands around the base. He slowly wrapped his lips around the tip, lightly sucking and stroking from base to tip, coating his shaft with as much saliva as he could. once it was slick enough, he moved closer, placing feather light kisses down all the way to his balls. he glanced up again, another soft moan leaving his mouth as kyungsoo nodded.

'you're doing so well, baby.’ he jolted, a high pitched _whine_ coming from his throat as he buried his face in his balls. he sucked one into his mouth, jerking his cock in slow, steady strokes. kyungsoo groaned lowly, curling his fingers into sehun's hair as he bucked his hips up. sehun moaned, releasing his ballsack with a soft 'pop’. he huffed, trailing his lips back up to the head. he was done teasing himself. he wanted kyungsoo in his mouth now.

' _keep your teeth away. make sure to breath when it gets deep enough and use a lot of tongue._ ’ he told himself, getting about halfway before his dick hit the back of his throat. he held back a loud moan, the thickness stretching his lips so wide and so good that it made his eyes tear up at the edges. he lightly ran his tongue along the underside, shivering when the cock in his mouth twitched. ' _so fucking hot, so big. fuck, why did I wait this long for this?_ ’ he closed his eyes, sucking gently as he moved his head back and forth, again and again.

when he got a nice rhythm going, he glanced up at kyungsoo. he moaned loudly when he saw how turned on he looked. his pupils were completely blown, cheeks holding a light flush, lip caught in between his teeth and eyebrows furrowed. he wanted to hear him, though. so far, kyungsoo had managed to keep himself quiet. ' _more._ ’ he pulled back, gasping for air as his hands came up, stroking his shaft a few times. he slurped up the line of spit connecting him to the tip, leaning forward to stretch his mouth back over his cock. he went deeper this time, deep enough to hit the back of his throat and make him gag slightly.

'calm down, baby.’ kyungsoo warned, hands brushing his bangs out of his face. he hummed, retreating back up to the tip. he went slower, eyes trained on kyungsoo's expression as his cock hit the back of his throat again. sehun moaned, kyungsoo's hand cupping his cheek and rubbing along the outline of his cock. he stayed silent, his burning gaze setting sehun's insides on fire. ' _m..more..._ ’ sehun breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he pushed back his gag reflex, slowly taking the rest of kyungsoo's cock into his throat. he felt kyungsoo stiffen in surprise, but he didn't move sehun off of him. ‘ _good sign, I guess._ ’ sehun slitted his eyes open, heart stopping when kyungsoo stared into his eyes, pupils blown wide. sehun blinked, breathing in through his nose before swallowing. that made kyungsoo groan loudly, head thrown back against the chair as his hips jerked slightly. sehun choked, but swallowed again. he did this a few times, watching with half lidded eyes as kyungsoo kept his head thrown back, low grunts a steady sound being released from his puffy lips. he swallowed again, taking all of kyungsoo in and just _watching_ him lose his composure. it was thrilling in a way he didn't expect it to be. _he_ was doing that to kyungsoo, _he_ was the one on his knees, sucking him off so well that he couldn't help but make sounds. he was slowly losing his air supply, but he wanted to hold onto this, hold onto the hot, heady feeling of pleasuring kyungsoo _so well_.

‘sehun.’ kyungsoo called, low growl sending tingles down his spine. he felt his cock twitch in his pants, the front of his underwear feeling way too tight. sehun leaned back, slowly sliding off. he coughed, lips covered in spit and precome as breathed in lungfuls of air. he looked up, the dark look on kyungsoo's face making his stomach twist in excitement.  
‘y-yes?’ he croaked, voice raw from taking in kyungsoo all the way. he gasped, fingers curling into his hair roughly and a hand splaying out against his throat. a calloused thumb stroked his bottom lip, smearing the saliva coating it around. sehun felt his breath catch at the look kyungsoo was sending him, the thumb on his lip lightly dipping into his mouth.

'you're really enjoying this, aren't you baby?’ he mumbled, eyelids lowering when sehun sucked his thumb into his mouth. he nodded, more than a bit embarrassed for his obvious excitement. he lowered his eyes, sucking softly on his thumb as he curled his hands and placed them on his thighs.  
‘when I ask you a question, I expect an answer.’ kyungsoo's voice was sharp, the hand in his hair yanking back harshly. sehun whimpered, the sharp pin pricks of pain traveling straight to his cock. he was surprised at the change in atmosphere, but he wasn't entirely opposed to it.  
'y-yes.’  
'yes what, baby?’  
'yes I'm...I'm enjoying myself.’ sehun felt beyond embarrassed, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from kyungsoo's heavy stare. he hummed, fingers lightly soothing the harsh sting.  
'good boy. do you want to continue?’ he asked. sehun didn't even think twice before answering.

'of course.’


	2. the thrill of it right before it explodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: badly written porn up ahead. Viewer discretion is advised.  
> No, but seriously, this is like...not my best work but I am semi satisfied with it aaand its been like, over a month now sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> no beta we die like men

his mind was hazy, eyelids drooping and tears leaving sticky trails down his face as the grip in his hair tightened. his body felt warm, sweat dripping down his lower back as his head was pushed down. he moaned weakly, cock jerking under him as his lips were stretched wide. spit leaked down his chin, nose brushing up against kyungsoo's curls as he eased his cock down sehun's throat.  
'just like that, baby...nice and slow.’ he groaned, holding sehun's face down for a few seconds before raising his head up. sehun didn't even cough, throat already loose and open enough that kyungsoo slid in without any resistance. they'd been there, lying naked on kyungsoo's bed, for what felt like an hour now. sehun couldn't be sure, the minutes blurring together as he lost himself in the dizzying pleasure.

his head was lowered again, lips sliding down his cock with a wet slurp. kyungsoo sighed, the hand not in his hair tracing his stretched lips.  
'you look so pretty like this, baby.’ he mumbled, lips tilting up when sehun shivered.  
'you get so responsive when I talk, too. you like it when I tell you how good you are? like it when I tell you how gorgeous you look, puffy red lips stretched wide against my cock?’ sehun whimpered, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around kyungsoo as he bobbed his head up and down. kyungsoo chuckled, but it was slightly strained as he relaxed his grip in sehun's hair, letting sehun control the pace now. sehun was thankful, and wasted no time in going as fast as he could.

he felt his eyes slip closed, tongue swirling around the head of kyungsoo's cock as he retreated back. he knew he was probably enjoying himself too much, but he couldn't help it. just the feel, the _taste_ of kyungsoo was enough to get him excited, eager to please and receive praise in return. he wanted...he wanted to be _good_ for kyungsoo. so he tightened his lips, swallowed kyungsoo all the down his throat and _sucked_.

kyungsoo's hips bucked up sharply, a hiss falling from his lips as he pulled sehun's hair _hard_. sehun moaned, his own hips rutting shamelessly into the bed as his fingers dug into kyungsoo's thighs. _'more’_. he gagged when kyungsoo made another thrust upwards, whining when kyungsoo did it again. his hips jerked, a spark of white hot arousal settling low in his stomach. he started fucking sehun's face in earnest, hardly giving him enough time to breath in between harsh thrusts. sehun felt his throat get looser and looser, spit falling down from his lips and tears drying on his flushed cheeks. it was better than he could've asked for, better than he could've _imagined_ as he let kyungsoo use his mouth. abruptly, kyungsoo stopped, leaving his cock shoved all the way down sehun's throat. sehun struggled to catch his breath, still swallowing around kyungsoo as he did so. his hips unconsciously bucked into the sheets again, more moans leaving his mouth as kyungsoo slowly slid from his mouth.

he chased after him, but was stopped when kyungsoo wrenched his face up by his hair. he let out a whimper, his cock practically drooling on the sheets below him. his neck was arched at an awkward angle, restricting his breathing and exposing the pale column of his throat to kyungsoo's darkened eyes.

kyungsoo hummed thoughtfully, loosening his hold on his hair and running the tip of his finger down sehun's neck. he swallowed reflexively, seeing kyungsoo's eyes get darker when he did so. it was silent for a few moments, sehun taking in ragged breaths as kyungsoo only watched him, eyes unreadable. then, his lips quirked up into a small smirk and he leaned in close.  
“what do you want me to do next, hm?” he murmured, hot breath fanning over the dried wetness on sehun's cheeks. he blinked slowly, eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to remember how to speak. he was a little surprised, and he also felt like his mind was clouded by a thick fog. it made it hard for him to do anything but stare. seeing this, the look in kyungsoo's eyes softened some.

“hey, you still with me, baby?” he asked, lightly massaging sehun's scalp. he sighed, shivering as tiny sparks of pleasure made his body loosen. he hummed, blinking slowly as he felt his mind return to him somewhat.  
“do you want me to continue? we don't have to if you don't want to.” he released his punishing grip on sehun's hair, letting him rest on his elbows to relax his throat. sehun frowned. no, he didn't want to stop at all.  
“I wanna make you come.” he stated, wincing when his voice came out scratchy. kyungsoo tilted his head to the side.  
“that's it?” sehun nodded. they could have sex, sure, but sehun's first priority was making kyungsoo feel good. his own pleasure was guaranteed regardless of what they'd do, so it didn't matter to him really. kyungsoo studied him for a few more seconds before nodding.

“all right. get on your hands and knees then, baby.” sehun's stomach jolted, but he did as he was told. he propped himself up on his knees and crawled to the middle of the bed. he felt himself flush when he saw the dark spot he left behind, but his attention was drawn to kyungsoo when he pulled out tube from his nightstand. he must've seen the look on his face, because he chuckled as shot sehun a small smirk.  
“I won't be fucking you this time.” sehun blinked. 'if not then what does…’ the answer soon became apparent when kyungsoo settled in behind him and squirted lube onto his thighs.  
“are...are you gonna fuck my thighs?” he voiced, cock jumping when kyungsoo squeezed the flesh between his fingers.  
“that's right, baby. is that okay with you?”  
“yes, it's okay.” he hummed when he received a kiss on his tailbone.  
“good boy. you answered me this time.” he mumbled against his skin, teeth digging in slightly before he sat up. sehun shivered, fingers gripping the sheets beneath his fingers as he waited for kyungsoo to move. he was nervous, feeling a sort of vulnerability being exposed like this.  
“are you okay? you seem quieter.” kyungsoo asked, plastering himself to sehun's back. he nodded, arching his body when he felt kyungsoo's hardness brushing up against his lower back.  
“yes. I'm fine.” kyungsoo said nothing, only pressing his lips to the shell of sehun's ear. his hands rested on sehun's hips, rubbing small circles into his skin as he lightly bit his ear. sehun let out a small whimper, hips uselessly humping the air. sehun forgot all about his nervousness, tingles of pleasure tightening the coil in his stomach as kyungsoo trailed his fingers closer to sehun's cock. kyungsoo chuckled, lightly trailing a finger down his shaft before backing away.  
“tighten your thighs, baby.” sehun let out a weak noise and pushed his thighs together. kyungsoo mumbled something, but sehun couldn't hear it over the blood pumping in his ears. the hands on his hips dug into his skin, kyungsoo bracketing his thighs between his legs.

then, he slid through.

sehun gasped, kyungsoo's dick sliding right between his balls and rubbing his cock. he shuddered, kyungsoo pulling back to slide through again, this time a little harder. sehun let out a small moan, his cock twitching needily. he heard kyungsoo grunt behind him, thrusts slowly ramping up their intensity. soon enough, the only sounds audible were moans and the slap of skin meeting skin.

sehun's mouth fell open, kyungsoo's hips digging into his ass the harder he snapped his hips forward. his hands were gripping his hips so hard that he felt them bruise, kyungsoo whispering filthy praises into his ear.  
“your thighs feel so good, baby. you squeeze so perfectly around my cock.” sehun choked, unconsciously pushing his thighs even closer together. kyungsoo groaned, gliding his hand down his hip to grip the side of his thigh. he dug his nails in slightly, pressing himself closer to sehun as his hips relentlessly slapped against his exposed skin.  
“so pretty. so so so pretty.” he mumbled, trailing his lips down sehun's neck. the hand on his thigh also moved, sliding up to curve against his ass. sehun tried to hide his shiver, but when they were pressed so tightly against each other, it was hard to.  
“oh? you like my hand on your cute little ass?” his hand squeezed sehun's ass cheek roughly, teeth dragging along the skin of his neck. sehun let out a small moan, pushing closer to kyungsoo's hand and baring his neck.  
“...yes.” he sighed. his body jerked when kyungsoo yanked his head back, digging his teeth into sehun's neck and bringing his palm down against sehun's ass cheek.  
“k...kyungsoo!” he cried out, a flash of white flashing across his vision as the sting from both his neck and ass radiated through his body. he felt his dick jump, balls tightening before he came all over the bedding underneath him. he felt kyungsoo take in a breath behind him.  
“did you just come..?” sehun felt embarrassment wash over him. he didn't mean to, it was just...he got overwhelmed with it all.  
“yes.” he whispered, closing his eyes and turning away from kyungsoo. he didn't know why it was affecting him so much, but he could feel his eyes slightly tear up. kyungsoo hummed, sliding from in between sehun's thighs and turning him around, plopping sehun onto his lap so that they were facing each other. he cupped his cheeks, lightly rubbing his thumbs under his eyes.  
“what's wrong, baby?” he asked, and sehun finally opened his eyes again. he wanted to look away from kyungsoo's eyes, but they were so warm and so soft that he instinctively found comfort in them.  
“...I came before you did. it's not...what I wanted to happen.” he mumbled, blinking when kyungsoo let out a small laugh.  
“is that why you're upset? oh baby, it's okay.” he squeezed sehun's cheeks softly before adjusting him on his lap. sehun's back arched when kyungsoo slid his cock in between his asscheeks, hands coming to squeeze them and lips pressing light kisses against his chest.

“you wanna make me come, baby?” sehun nodded, wrapping his arms around kyungsoo's neck as he hesitantly rolled his hips back. kyungsoo sighed, eyes fluttering shut as his grip tightened.  
“there you go. c'mon, baby, work your ass against my cock.” he growled, sehun rolling his hips again, this time more confident.  
“like...like this..?” he panted, jolting whenever kyungsoo rubbed right over his hole. kyungsoo groaned, spreading and squeezing his ass as he jerked his hips up.  
“there you go. just like that.” he sucked a bruise into sehun's neck, moaning when sehun slid his fingers into his hair and lightly tugged his head back. kyungsoo followed his silent plea with ease, eyes widening when sehun pressed their lips together. his eyes closed soon after, quickly taking over the kiss as sehun's hips moved faster.

kyungsoo took his time kissing sehun, nipping and sucking at his lips. sehun felt himself tremble, small noises and moans being swallowed up by kyungsoo's mouth. he licked his bottom lip, sliding his tongue in once having sehun's permission. kyungsoo lightly traced the back of his teeth, tangling their tongues together. they had to part for air, but kyungsoo's lips never strayed far, puffing out warm breaths against sehun's chin as his thrusts roughly began to speed up.

sehun let out a loud moan when kyungsoo's palm fell across his ass again, trying to keep up with his sudden change of pace. he felt himself jerk when his cock started to twitch back to life, voice raising in pitch when his sensitive head rubbed against kyungsoo's stomach.  
“fuck, baby. you got hard again?” sehun nodded, eyes fluttering closed when kyungsoo wrapped his hand around his dick.  
“kyungsoo-!”  
“c'mon baby. I know you can make me come from your ass alone.” he murmured, eyes half lidded and lips curled into a slightly smug smirk. sehun whimpered, bit obediently nodded.  
“I can, I can.” he rambled, reaching back to push his ass cheeks together as kyungsoo kept stroking his shaft. kyungsoo let out a small sigh, moving his hand to grip sehun's hips as he watched him move. sehun could feel the weight of his stare, and it only made the growing heat in his stomach curling tighter.  
“that's it, baby. just like that…” kyungsoo whispered, tightening his grip on sehun. he cried out, throwing his head back as he sped up his movements. his thighs were starting to cramp and his arms were beginning to get tired, but he wanted more than anything to make kyungsoo come. just as he was about to drop from exhaustion, kyungsoo suddenly stiffened under him. his grip on sehun's erection slackened and sehun made sure to turn back around to watch kyungsoo's face.

his eyebrows furrowed together, swollen red mouth parting open as his eyes squeezed shut. he let out a long moan, neck tilting back as his cock jerked against sehun's ass, warm, stringy cum painting his ass white. sehun shook, small whines escaping his mouth as he gripped his own dick and stroked until he came himself. there was barely any liquid the second time around, but he felt doubly tired.

his body fell back in exhaustion, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. kyungsoo watched him with half lidded eyes, panting quietly as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. sehun averted his eyes, suddenly feeling way too exposed. the afterglow quickly wore off, and he didn't know whether he should panic or start to celebrate. kyungsoo was the first to move, crawling over to his nightstand and pulling out a pack of baby wipes.

“turn over, sehun. I'll clean you up.” he said, eyes unreadable. sehun bit back his disappointed sigh. were they going to go back to being friends, or was that completely thrown out the window. his attraction to kyungsoo may not have been obvious, but surely he had to know how he felt, right?  
“okay.” he hated that his voice sounded so small, and he quickly made sure his face was turned away from kyungsoo as he wiped down his ass and thighs. 'jesus, sehun. way to sound like some needy child.’ he bit his lip, clutching the rough sheets under his cheek. he listened to kyungsoo get up from the bed, shuffling over to the bathroom and spending a few minutes in there.

he wasn't sure if he should stay in the bed or gather his clothes and leave. his mind was telling him to high tail it out of there, but his body refused to move. his thighs and ass ached like no tomorrow, and he could feel the bite kyungsoo left on his neck flare with every breath. he honestly felt too good to move, and he hoped that kyungsoo would at least let him stay the night.

“sehun?” he called out from the bathroom, and it took him a moment to respond. it almost sounded like he was checking to see if he was still there.  
“yes?” he forced himself to turn over, eyes automatically finding kyungsoo, who was leaning against his bathroom door in a pair of dark green boxers. he looked nervous, biting his lip as he stared at sehun.  
“...so where does this leave us?” his voice was quiet, but it still carried across the room to sehun. he swallowed, trying to force out the words _I like you and I want us to be boyfriends._ He blurted something else out instead.  
“can I be your baby?” sehun immediately cringed back, hiding half of his face into the pillow under his face as he tried to will away the blush staining his cheeks. there was nothing but silence for a few moments before kyungsoo moved. he could hear kyungsoo walk closer to the bed, but he was still too embarrassed to look at him.  
“baby? baby, c'mon, look at me.” he cooed, and sehun found himself automatically looking back at kyungsoo. there was a wide smile on his face, lips shaped like a heart as he stood only a few feet away from him.  
“did you mean that? you want to be my baby, sehun?” kyungsoo mumbled, dark eyes filled with nothing but warmth as he waited for sehun's answer.  
“...yes, I did-do.” he breathed, feeling his heartbeat increase when kyungsoo leaned down to press a kiss into his forehead.  
“good. I was hoping you'd say that.” he laughed softly, backing away slightly to look down at sehun. sehun gave him a small smile, chest light and happier than he ever felt it before.

“you wanna take a bath with me, baby?” sehun nodded, yelping when he was suddenly scooped up into kyungsoo's arms. he relaxed a moment later, giving him a pout when kyungsoo laughed. he felt the expression melt off his face when kyungsoo kissed it away, burying his face into his neck as he let himself be taken care of.


End file.
